Soshi Hyuga
Soshi Hyuga is a genin level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of Team Anko and a descendant of the Hyuga clan. Background Nit much is known of Soshis background other than that he hails from the Hyuga clan. It is however known that between ages 5 and 10, he practiced the art of Gentle Fist, without any success and was deemed a failure by his fellow clansmen. This eventually led to him being resented by his own clan and regarded as a disgrace to their name. This resentment has caused Soshi to feel alone and getting the feeling that he doesn't belong anywhere. When asked by his instructors what his future dream was, however, he replied that he wanted to show both his fellow clansmen and the entire world that a Hyuga can succed in the arts of ninja without the aid of Gentle Fist, meaning he hasn't given up hope for finding his place in the world someday. Appearence Soshi is a little bit taller than most boys his age. He has his clans traditional white, pupil less eyes, a trait worn by all Byakugan users. He also has unusually long, black hair, with small strings of dark brown in it, which he wears tied back in a ponytail, making him quite similar in appearence to Neji Hyuga. While at home, Soshi usually wears a light-blue kimono with his clans crest on his back. These are quite similar in style to the Uchiha robes once worn by Madara Uchiha. When outside his home he is usually seen wearing a white, long-armed skirt that has his clans crest on its' back. To this, wears black shorts and blue sandals. Personality Unlike his teammates, who all three are easygoing and carefree, Soshi more commonly has a more serious way of looking at things. He is a little withdrawn, similar to Yuya when she is seen without her closest friends. He rarely jokes and does not laugh very often, causing Kinoko to jokingly call him "stoneface". Soshi is also shown to be very studios, wanting to become a successful ninja at all costs. When going on missions, he is always the one most knowledging of the terrain and also the one most vary of their mission. The only one in the team he interracts with more than necessary is Kinoko, who he also is partnered with when they have to split up during missions. Abilities Soshi graduated with grades above average for his generation, though he was a bit beyond Kinoko. As he never mastered the Gentle Fist, he has yet to show any particular techniques other than his kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. He is however the one in the team that currently is most skilled in using ninja tools and uses them frequently. Anko Mitarashi has also noted that Soshi currently has the biggest chakra reserves in Team Anko, his chakra reserves being above average for his age. Byakugan Like all members of the Hyuga clan, Soshi can use the clans kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. These eyes gives Soshi almost 360º field of vision, as well as the ability to further his sight and thus scan of an area of certain meters without even moving his head. He can currently strech this increased sight up to 40 meters. This ability grants him great tracking skills and has been acknowledged as Team Ankos best tracker. Intelligence Soshi is also rather intelligent, graduating with grades above average and being the most studios in his team. He was able to quickly understand Kinokos plan during their bell test and adjust to it in a good way. Stats